totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowy początek cz.1
[[Bardzo Totalna Porażka|'Bardzo Totalna Porażka']] UWAGA! Skrót "PZ" Oznacza Pokój Zwierzeń Wyspa Emurtan Mocny wiatr przywiewa kartkę, za którą biegnie znana już postać. Jest to niedogolony Chris McLean. W ostatnim momencie łapie kartkę, która już prawie wpada do wody. Widocznie ten papier musi być dla niego ważny. Chris: 'To już się kameruje? '''Kamerzysta: '''No tak, kazałeś zacząć nagrywać. '''Chris: '''Witajcie widzowie! Tak, to nowy sezon Waszego ulubionego show - Totalnej Porażki! Tym razem 18 uczestników zawalczy o górę pieniędzy, czyli milion dolarów kanadyjskich! Aaale! Najpierw najważniejsze! Intro oczywiście - widzimy się za momencik. ''<intro> 'Chris: '''No, witajcie z powrotem! Dobrze, więc kończąc moją wypowiedź, obozowicze będą walczyć o milion na całkiem nowej, nie mechanicznej ''(Chris chrząka) ''wyspie Emurtan na wschodzie Kanady. A właśnie, uczestnicy. Hmm.. ''Chris zastanawia się chwilę 'Chris: '''Powinni już tu być! ''W tym momencie z wody wynurza się łódź podwodna, z której kierowca wyrzuca uczestników. '' '''Chris: '''O wilku mowa. Przywitajcie więc: ''Chris pokazuje ręką na zawodników * Alejandro, * Owena, * Gwen, * Heather, * LeShawnę, * Noaha, * Lindsay, * Courtney * Duncana Zawodnicy wypadają z łodzi i wypływają na brzeg 'Courtney: '''Co ja miałam w głowie, że chciałam tutaj wrócić? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem, i jakoś mnie to nie interesuje. Podpisywałaś papierki prawda? '''Courtney: ' No w pewnym sensie tak. Courtney zażenowana opuszcza głowę w dół i się nie odzywa 'Noah: '''Sam się zastanawiam, czemu tu jestem. '''Owen: '''Noah! Obiecałeś Emmie, że wygrasz ten sezon i zamieszkasz z nią! ''Noah przypomniał sobie o tym i od razu się uśmiechnął 'Noah (PZ): '''Może tym razem mi się uda ;D '''Lindsay: '''Widział ktoś Tylera? '''Alejandro: '''Tak Lindsay, jest na drzewie. Idź go poszukaj. ''Lindsay pobiegła szukać Tylera, a reszta stoi zdziwiona 'Gwen: '''Czemu ją okłamałeś? '''Alejandro: '''Jest naiwna, a kłamanie to dobra zabawa. Ha ha. '''LeShawna: '''Ej, ej, ej! Latynos ty to się uspokój może? '''Courtney: '''Stul pysk wielkie udo! '''LeShawna: '''Co ty powiedziałaś księżniczko? ''LeShawna łapie Courtney i wrzuca do wody 'Courtney: '''Chris! Uspokój ją! '''Chris: '''Nie, muszę przedstawić jeszcze resztę uczestników. '''Heather: '''To tych padalców będzie jeszcze więcej? '''Chris: '''Tak :D. Dalej mamy: * Dawn * Zoey * Scotta * Mike'a * Lightninga * Camerona ''Wypadają z łodzi 'Lightning: '''Shi Yeah! Lightning znów powrócił! '''Heather: '''Shi nie... '''Heather (PZ): '''Jeszcze tego ułoma tu brakowało. '''Zoey: '''Cześć wszystkim! '''Heather: '''Spadaj, pfe! ''Smutna Zoey nie odzywa się 'Dawn: '''Scott? Scott? Scott! '''Scott: '''Ja? Ja? Ja! '''Scott (PZ): '''Niech to dziwadło nie próbuje mnie wyeliminować, bo ja i tak wygram. '''Dawn (PZ): '''Scott musi wylecieć! '''Zoey (PZ): '''Dobrze, że Mike nie jest już Malem.. ... ... Chyba... '''Mike (PZ): '''Zoey, Dawn, Cameron! Super! Ale Lightning i Scott muszą wylecieć szybko. '''Chris: '''I na koniec zostawiłem 3 obsadę * Sky * Dave ''Chris wyciąga kartkę i czyta imię ostatniego zawodnika '''Chris: '''I Sa-Si-So-Sammey-Samay-Semi? '''Samey: Samey! Człowieku czytać nie umiesz? Chris zdenerwowany patrzy na Samey 'Chris: '''Grzeczniej trochę :) ''Samey stoi, podnosi brew i zakłada ręce 'Dave: '''Nie ma tu zarazków? '''Courtney: '''Higieniczny widzę. ''Dave ze zdziwieniem patrzy na Courtney '' '''Gwen (PZ): '''Czemu Courtney jest taka... ''Gwen zamyśla się 'Gwen (PZ): '''Emm... Courtneyowiańska? Drużyny '''Chris: '''Dobra więc podzielę was teraz na drużyny, ale najpierw gdzie jest Lindsay? '''Owen: '''Ja jej poszukam! ''Owen biega i krzyczy: "Lindsay gdzie jesteś?" W tym momencie Lindsay wbiega na plażę. 'Heather: '''I co znalazłaś Tylera? '''Lindsay: '''Ty jesteś Tyler? ''Heather wali facepalma ;d Chris patrzy dziwnie na Lindsay i po chwili przedstawia drużyny 'Chris: '''Doobra więc: ''Chris z tej samej kartki czyta uczestników danej drużyny * Noah * Lindsay * Heather * Owen * Mike * Dawn * Samey * Gwen * Scott 'Chris: '''Wy jesteście "Naiwnymi Nietoperzami" '''Heather (PZ): '''Genialna nazwa, jak zwykle. '''Scott (PZ): '''Dawn już nie istnieje ;) ''Śmieje się strasznie 'Samey (PZ): '''Super, jestem w drużynie, w której nikogo nie znam. Dave i Sky mają łatwiej. Pewnie będą chcieli mnie szybko wyeliminować. ''Samey wzdycha i smuci się 'Owen (PZ): '''Jak ja kocham jeść!! ''Wyciąga z kieszeni naleśniki i zaczyna je jeść 'Mike (PZ): '''Ehh... no cóż nie jestem w drużynie z Zoey ''Mike smuci się 'Dawn (PZ): '''No nie! Ta szuja Scott! Gorzej być nie mogło! '''Chris: '''Dobrze po zakończeniu waszego narzekania i smutków *gorsza Amy* teraz przedstawię 2 drużynę: * Alejandro * Duncan * LeShawna * Zoey * Cameron * Sky * Dave * Courtney * Lightning '''Lightning: '''Shi co? Ja mógłbym działać sam i tak bym wygrał. Shi yeah! '''Courtney: '''Shi stul się! '''Lightning (PZ): '''Zazdrosna jest! Shi yeah! '''Chris: '''Wy będziecie się nazywać "Tępe Tygrysy". '''Duncan: 'Że co? Ja tak się nie będę nazywać! 'LeShawna: '''Duncan spokojnie nie rób się płaszczką jak Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Nie! Ja na to nie zgadzam! Rezygnuję! '''Duncan: '''Nie Courtney nie! '''Chris: '''Ups! Zdaje się, że podpisałaś papiery. ''Courtney marszczy brwi 'Alejandro: '''Chris, może przedstawisz nasze zadanie? '''Chris: '''Nie poganiaj mnie. Dobrze? '''Alejandro: '''Dobrze, dobrze. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Chris jest jeszcze bardziej wredny niż był kiedykolwiek. ''Nagle słychać głos Chrisa 'Chris: '''Ja to słyszałem Al ;) ''Alejandro ze zdziwieniem patrzy w kamerę 'Chris: '''Dobrze, teraz wytłumaczę zadanie. Zadanie 1 '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie wykopanie kilometrowego tunelu w ziemi tymi oto łopatami ''Chris wyciąga dwie malutkie łopaty i podaje je Alejandro i Gwen 'Scott: '''A gdzie inne łopaty? '''Chris: '''Inne łopaty? 4 osoby będą kopać, a 5 będzie przeszkadzać przeciwnikom '''Scott: '''Skoro jest jedna łopata, to jak 3 inne osoby będą kopać? '''Heather: '''Dłońmi wole! '''Scott (PZ): '''Zmiana planów. Heather na celowniku. '''Chris (PZ): '''Lubie ją! Bardzo nawet! '''Chris: '''Macie minutę na wybranie miejsca gdzie będziecie kopać i żeby podzielić się kto będzie kopał, a kto przeszkadzał. '''Gwen: '''A czym będziemy przeszkadzać? ''Chris pokazuje na stertę śmieci, gdzie leżą proce i inne śmieci 'Chris: '''Wydaje mi się, że ten odcinek możemy zakończyć w tym momencie. '''Courtney: '''Przecież nawet nie zaczęliśmy wykonywać zadania! '''Chris: '''Wiem, ale chcę zdążyć na serial, jest już prawie... ''Chris wyciąga zegarek 'Chris: '... Dziewiętnasta, za 10 minut zaczyna się " Gra o Krzesło" 'Courtney: '''Gra o krzesło? O krzesło? KRZESŁO? '''Chris: '''Tak właśnie. '''Dave: '''Ale zaraz... gdzie my mamy spać? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. Wymyślicie coś. W końcu jesteście nastolatkami. W tym odcinku nikt nie odpadł, ale to się szybko zmieni. Kto wyleci? A kto wygra? Oglądajcie Bardzo Totalną Porażkę! : ''/napisy końcowe/ Komu kibicujesz? Alejandro Cameron Courtney Dave Dawn Duncan Gwen Heather LeShawna Lightning Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Samey Scott Sky Zoey Kategoria:Odcinki Bardzo Totalnej Porażki